


Arguments

by Totally_Trash



Series: Another Demon [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash





	Arguments

Back at Crowley's flat, Calypso and Crowley had been talking about more things while Aziraphale read some books he'd brought over to Crowley's. A few of his personal favorites, he kept them in a small bookshelf off to the side of the main room with the couch, recliner, and such. He loved being at Crowley's flat. Crowley's scent was _everywhere_, and it relaxed him, helped him focus more on his reading. Though it was being tainted...  
  
"So... You and Aziraphale, huh? I mean, I knew you guys talked, but..."  
  
"Not a problem, is it?" Crowley asked, some sort of challenge in his tone. Cal shook her head,  
  
"No, no, none at all. Just didn't... Well I didn't think it'd be _possible_. Surely... I don't know, I never really thought about it. I guess maybe She wanted this to happen, this was Her plan all along."  
  
"Interesting to think about I suppose. The eternal pain I feel was part of Her plan, creating me to be _this way _so I broke Her rules so I _could_ be punished..."  
  
There was another long silence, Calypso being too uncomfortable to speak, Crowley out of things to say, or all topics fleeing him at the moment, and Aziraphale reading.  
  
Cal cleared her throat,  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how... How did you two get together?" Crowley opened his mouth to answer, but Aziraphale cut him off.  
  
"We do mind, actually," The angel said, rather defensively.   
  
"Alright, okay, that's fine..." She said, her voice getting quieter as she went on.  
  
Another silence. There was a strange sort of tension in the air, mostly radiating from the Angel in the room.  
  
"Angel, are you alright?" Crowley asked after a minute or so. He didn't answer, at least for a moment.  
  
"_I_ am fine." He said, still looking down at his book, but obviously not reading.  
  
"Then what's the problem? Because clearly there is one." Crowley said. He already had a sneaking suspicion, but Aziraphale's next words confirmed it.  
  
"I don't want to offend anyone." He said.  
  
"Should... Should I leave?" Cal asked.  
  
"My dear, maybe you should." Cal got up to leave, but Crowley said,  
  
"Sit down, you haven't done anything."  
  
"Crowley-" The angel started,  
  
"Aziraphale, she isn't going to hurt us."   
  
"Well _she_ might not, but what if she's reporting to someone?"  
  
"Oh for- Aziraphale, she- No! She's not, she won't and she isn't. How many ways do I have to tell you?"  
  
"More than you already have, it seems." He said coldly. Crowley sighed,  
  
"Look, Aziraphale, I get it. I do, really. You're _scared_. I am too, I could go on and on about all the nightmares I've been having. They're not restricted to falling you know. There are so many of them, like you having your memory wiped, _both of us_ having our memories wiped, them-them torturing me for almost 30 years then me being sent back to kill you to see if they fixed me, that-that one felt like it went on for just as long as it did, real-time. But I get it. But for the love of all that is holy and unholy, _please_, don't worry about her."  
  
Aziraphale couldn't remember the last time Crowley went on like that about anything. Well, he _could_, but those had all slipped his mind at the moment.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." He said softly. Cal, by now, had disappeared to who knows where. "Where did...?"  
  
"She'll come back later, I'm sure. She's probably just gone off to let us calm down."  
  
"We _are_ calm."  
  
"Aziraphale you are radiating stress. I-I can _taste_ the tension from your corporeal form it's so strong."   
  
"Don't you smell with your tongue?"  
  
"Oh for- Aziraphale what do you think I taste with then, huh?" The angel didn't speak.  
  
"Right. Well, let's just... Relax, I guess, until Calypso comes back."  
  
"Okay..." Aziraphale said, still sitting in his recliner. It was covered in Crowley's scent, which, again, comforted the Angel. He went back to reading, but he was only able to do so for a moment before Crowley was draped over his lap, legs over one arm with his head dangling over the other, his torso in Aziraphale's lap. Aziraphale gently ran his hand over the toned muscle of Crowley's stomach. He'd taken to giving himself a not-too-prominent-but-still-there six-pack, because Aziraphale had confessed he likes the way six packs look. He liked touching them too. He also likes the way Crowley tenses up at the touch because he's _ticklish_.  
  
One may not expect a demon to be ticklish, but they are. Well, Crowley is at least. Aziraphale has never bothered to ask about other demons. He didn't think Crowley would know, anyway.  
  
Soon, there was a knock on the door to Crowley's flat, and Crowley lifted his head up and yelled,  
  
"Come in!" assuming it was Calypso. No other celestial being would bother to knock.  
  
"Y'all done in here?" She asked as she opened the door. Aziraphale rolled his eyes,  
  
"Yes, we're done." The angel said harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I figured saying 'Hey I'm gonna leave now' would only make things worse."  
  
"It probably would've. Sit down somewhere, we can finish talking,"  
  
"Actually I've got some human friends I need to meet with. They've uh... Actually offered to let me stay at their place."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see ya around?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. See ya later!" She was gone in a snap, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale at Crowley's flat alone.


End file.
